Tintin Origins: The Crimson War
by KotOR-Luvr
Summary: She was the only survivor of a Suicide Mission. Upon finding enemy plans, Lassy Smithe must conduct a mission of her own. She must train a group of soldiers, teach them her ways, so that they might survive. Amongst all of the bloodshed, she finds love in the arms of an Estonian Pilot. But is there room for love in War? Rated M for blood/violence and possible adult content.


**HUGE A/N: This is really stupid of me, considering I have 2 other stories that I have to catch up on, but I will be brutally honest with you guys: I NEED A FRIGGING BREAK FROM KOTOR! I'm getting a little exhausted with KotOR fanfiction, writing 2 stories (stupid to start the 2nd one, I know...) about it. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating both stories, but with my library job, high school, and finishing summer projects, writing those stories just feels like a chore and I don't want what I love doing to feel like that. So, I present to you; a story that isn't KotOR! :D This is what I like to call an 'origins story' for a Tintin fanfiction I have planned for after I'm done my KotOR stories. It features my Scottish OC, Lassy Smithe! She is about 26 in this story, she has black hair and green eyes with pale skin. She is about 5" 2'. You'll get her personality as you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't sue me!**

**P.S. This is all fictional! Any part of this story that relates to any actual event(s) is purely coincidental!**

* * *

><p>The Civil War started moving from the north side of Siberia all the way to the southern side and death followed shortly after. Lassy Smithe was 18 when it happened. Upon finishing military school, she went to Siberia to help aid the army in the War that had broke out.<p>

They were skeptical of her at first due to her non-r ussian background, but after doing some research on her profile they accepted her as a recruit.

It started off with just physical exercises, but as the years passed the training became more intense. On one occasion she nearly died due to starvation after being left in the wild to test her motivation, intellect and skills.

Then she finally was promoted from recruit to petty officer. They sent her out into the field to fight off the people that were called 'Rogues'; a group of once-were civilians that weren't too pleased with their Government. They would constantly raid their camps and terrorize small villages and towns.

Five years later, she was promoted to the rank of sergeant after being the only survivor returning from a suicide mission that went behind enemy lines. She gained the Rogue's battle plans and the number of soldiers that they had available, (and a few new scars).

Lassy, a few short days later, started aiding the General in planning a raid on the Rogue camp.

"We could do an aerial strike and then have the troops start the raid through the main entrance." She suggested.

The General shook his head. "Now that, sergeant, would be pointless!"

"Sir?"

"If we do an aerial strike, we'll destroy a vast number of their men, yes. But we'll be alerting them to an attack as well as destroying any useful supplies they might have. They'll be armed and ready by the time the troops get in there." He sighed. "We'll have to attack another way."

Lassy contemplated his words for a moment. Then it dawned on her. "Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

She hesitated for a brief moment before speaking. "If we do a direct or forward attack, that'd be..." She gestured with her hands as if searching for the correct word. "Suicide. After the last one, nobody will want to go on this one!"

He nodded. "I know. But who said that we have to send in the war dogs?" He walked around the small cabin, resting his hand on his rapier. "There is a group of soldiers coming in from Estonia. Oddly enough, they wish to help us. They're the ones that will be going on this mission." He turned to her.

"And you'll be the one leading them."

"With all do respect, sir, I do not want to send a group of soldiers straight into hell's gate, especially if they don't know what they're getting into in the first place!" She argued. Lassy was a soldier, and she carried out her orders when she was told. But she would argue if there was any possibility of blood being needlessly spilled.

"Good thing you're not, Sergeant Smithe. You'll train them for a week, prepare them for what is to come."

"Me? Sir, I'm a soldier and not a training officer. Why not have Captain-" the General raised his hand, silencing her. "I am choosing you for a reason, Smithe. You were the only soldier that came back from that mission; you know how ruthless the Rogues are, you know what to expect when you go in. Whatever tactics you used, they kept you alive!"

Those were all good points, ones that she couldn't argue with. So she didn't. "When do they come in, Sir?"

He checked the watch on his desk. "In a few minutes, actually. The plane will be landing shortly."

He walked out of the tent with Lassy following behind him. "You will go and meet them." She nodded. "Yes, sir."

Without hesitation, she headed straight for the airfield. **Why me? I don't train, I get trained!** She shook her head. **Sometimes I really question his motives...**

By the time she got to the airfield, the plane was beginning to land. Punctuality was key in this army, so she began to run. She saw Captain Viachov already waiting either for her or the new arrivals, she couldn't tell. She stopped right beside him, flattening the wrinkles in her uniform and brushing her hair back. "You're nearly late, Sergeant." He said.

"Shut up, Viachov." She snapped. Even though she wasn't facing him, she could practically see him smirking.

The plane landed without any problems. She stood a little straighter and wiped any signs of emotion off her face, she had to look professional. As the soldiers began to pile out of the plane, the Captain said, "So, the General told me that you would be training these ones."

Lassy groaned. "Don't want to talk about it right now." She started to eye up the soldiers. Twenty-three in total, and only about eight or nine of them were female.

She cleared her throat. "Welcome to the Siberian Army, I am Sergeant Lassy Smithe and I shall be your trainer." She recited the speech that the General gave her and many others when they first joined, "You will do what you're told, when you are told. There shall be no questions asked, and no talking back; Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" They all shouted in unison. She nodded sharply. "Good. Your cabins are on the west side of the field. You have five minutes to settle in and report to the training hall. Go!"

They all rushed past her, the sounds of their boots on the pavement seeming deafening. When they left, she headed to the training hall with Viachov beside her. "You handled that really well. No signs of anxiety, nothing." He praised.

She sniffed. "Trust me, I'm quaking on the inside."

He chuckled. "So, indulge me; why did he choose you to train them?" She stopped for a brief moment, then continued walking. "He didn't tell you?" He didn't answer.

"I was the only one who returned from the suicide mission. He believes I have what it takes to lead a group of soldiers behind enemy lines. He thinks-" she didn't have time to finish her sentence before she was roughly turned around. Viachov placed both of his hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "He is not thinking of sending you back? Especially with raw recruits; that's suicide!"

"That's what I said." She shook him off and continued walking. "I have only one week to train the Estonians, before we head out."

He nearly shouted, drawing the attention of other nearby soldiers. "A week?! That's barely enough time!"

She turned on him. "It is not your concern, _Captain_!" She spat. They stared at each other, not wanting to back down. She understood his concern perfectly, but it was her decision, no, her duty to train them and take them to the Rogues' camp. If it would tilt the scales in Siberia's favour, if it would surely cripple the Rogues, she didn't care if she lived or died.

Viachov sighed in resignation, turning his head away from her. "Fine. Sign your contract with death; just don't expect me to be at your funeral!" He walked away from her without another word.

She growled in frustration. "Men!" She huffed.

* * *

><p>Everything was quiet that evening. Aside from a few patrols, everyone was in their cabins resting. Lassy was in her personal cabin sitting at her desk, which was littered with folders, maps and papers. After a long day of training, she wanted to do nothing more than flop onto her bunk and sleep. Not today. Not for the next week.<p>

As of now, she was going through the profiles of the Estonian soldiers. She almost felt like ripping her hair out, not just from the lack of sleep, but from their nearly unpronounceable names! **Honestly, now! **She mentally yelled, Even Russian names are easier to pronounce!

They all had interesting, if not fascinating, areas of expertise. Some were demolitions experts, others were weapons specialists, some were even scouts, translators or battle strategists. Out of all of these profiles, the last one was what really interested her.

A photo, like every profile, was clipped on the left side of the folder. Not bad looking. He had blonde hair that was slicked back, probably with gel, his eyes an invigorating blue. His skin was lightly tanned and his face was all sharp angles. "_Lieutenant Piotr Skut_." she read aloud, "Not a very plausible name for an Estonian." Her eyes darted along the papers, an eyebrow raising or furrowing every so often. "_Fields of experience: Pilot._" She did a double take. "Wait, 'pilot'?" She was generally shocked, as he was the only pilot in this small group of soldiers. She shrugged, "Could come in handy, I guess."

After reading the entire folder, she tossed it to the side where the others were. "That's the last one. Now I can get some sleep!"

Just as she was about to get out of her seat, a knock sounded at her door. She moaned inwardly. "Enter."

The General entered her cabin, causing her to stand up. "General." She saluted him. He chuckled. "We are alone, Lassy; there is no need for formalities."

She relaxed, but only a little bit. "Is there something wrong?"

"Why must something be wrong to visit you?"

She didn't answer. "You did well, Lassy, with the Estonians today."

She nodded. "Thank you, sir."

He paced around her cabin, raising an eyebrow at the papers on her desk. "Working hard, I see." He nodded. "That is good, Lassy."

Before she could respond, he asked, "Did you tell them about their mission?"

"Yes. Upon telling them that they only had a week to train, most of them did not react well."

"That is to be expected from soldiers; do not be too surprised. They expect time to prepare."

She nodded. "But, I thought soldiers were always trained to expect the unexpected?"

"Yes, but apparently not these ones." He said in a scornful tone. "Which is why I want you to give them a little... surprise, tomorrow. Early in the morning."

"Sir?"

He sighed. "I have already made sure that all of the troops know of this plan; we are to create a false attack: pretend that the rogues are invading, just to see how trained these soldiers are."

"When the alarm sounds, you must be there to account for their reaction times, as well as their fighting abilities when taken by surprise."

**So, hypothetically it's a prank... **"A joke on them, sir?"

He shrugged. "More-or-less."

He headed to the door. Opening it, he looked over his shoulder. "Oh-three-hundred hours tomorrow." With that, he walked out.

Lassy had her mouth agape for several moments before plopping down on her bunk. "Someone _shoot me now!_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How's that for the first chapter? Ok, as far as military ranks go, I don't know all that much so I'm sorry if her promotions are a little quick or out-of-whack... In any case, yeah, we'll be seeing Skut soon, (most likely in the next chapter.) hope you all enjoyed! Remember to leave a favourite, possibly a review, and tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
